Lost and Found (Holy Trilogy 3) (Sequel Up)
by AGentileschi
Summary: A month after Rose dies, a strange girl wakes up with nothing but her magic. She remembers nothing, not even her name. After joining the now legal Crime Sorciere, she is chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games. What will happen when she crosses paths with Sabertooth and Fairy Tail? (Must read The Will of Heaven and Angel's Flight First) (Holy Trilogy #3) (Sequel Up!)
1. Lost

A girl woke up to see an unfamiliar place. _Where am I?. I… can't remember anything. Who… am I? _She got up and groaned, for some reason, her body ached. She walked to a nearby stream to see her reflection, she frowned, the area around her eyes were… _burned?_

After traveling for a few days, the girl found what she was looking for, a mask. It was gold, her a color that appealed to her, and covered her eyes and nose bridge. _Much better_, she thought, admiring herself. _I like it… maybe I'll keep it_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" to her left came a piercing scream, she turned. _What was that? _Then she froze, to her left, a giant fire was raging. Suddenly, she remembered something about herself. She had magic. Immediately, she shot to the direction of the scream. She saw that it belonged a small child.

"Hold on," she said, and scooped the child up. After she had secured the child, she dashed to nearby hill where she saw a group of villagers. "Is this child yours?" she asked, holding the child out. A middle-aged woman ran up to her, scooping up the child and holding it close to her.

"Thank you!" the woman exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She smiled.

"That was impressive," a voice said from behind. She turned to see a blue haired man with a strange tattoo down the side of face.

"T-thanks," she managed to say.

"Which guild are you from?" the man asked. The girl looked at him, confused.

"Guild?" The man stared at him.

"A place where mages like us gather and help people," he explained. She shook her head.

"I dont… think so," she answered. The man thought for a second.

"Why don't you join ours?" he offered, "We call it Crime Sorciere." She considered this. She had nowhere to go, and she didn't remember anything from her past.

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

"I'm Jellal. What's your name?" the man asked as they walked towards his guild. She hesitated.

"I don't know…." Jellal looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember anything from my past." He looked at her in shock.

"Really?" She nodded sadly. Jellal thought for awhile.

"How about I call you Hope?" he suggested, "lt suits you pretty well." She considered this, then nodded.

"I like it," she said, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Golden mask, heavenly magic… it's her! The Angel of Crime Sorciere!" the men exclaimed as they ducked for cover.

"ANGEL'S BREATH!" Hope smiled. She enjoyed being in a guild, she had decided. Months had passed since Jellal had found her and she had quickly settled into the rhythm of guild life, making her wonder if she had been part of one before she had lost her memories. Now though,, in Crime Sorciere, her power and mask had made her a living legend.

As she walked back to the guild, she heard people talking about something called The Grand Magic Games.

"I'm back!" she announced, to see all the guild members crowded together in front of Jellal.

"Oh, hi Hope," Jellal said.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Master is announcing the participants for the Grand Magic Games, they're letting us participate this year!" Meredy exclaimed.

"The… Grand Magic Games?" _Is that what I heard about earlier?_ Seeing the confused expression on her friend's face, Meredy realized that she didn't know what the Grand Magic Games were.

"Yeah, The Grand Magic Games. It's where all the guilds in Fiore compete for the title of strongest guild," she explained, "only 5 people get to go per guild." Hope nodded in understanding.

"Sounds fun," she said.

"Okay," Jellal announced, "the five members who will be going are Meredy,"

"Yay!"

"Cobra,"

"I got this!" the Poison Dragon Slayer smirked.

"Midnight," the dark haired boy licked his lips.

"Hoteye,"

"I will, for the sake of love."

"... and Hope!" she gasped.

"What?" she exclaimed, "but…"

"No buts," Jellal said, "you're one of our best mages."

"Yeah," Meredy agreed, "also, what if you remember something there?" Hope considered this.

"Okay," she relented.

* * *

"In first place," Chapati announced, "though newcomers to the games, this guild has already shown themselves to be quite capable…"

"Who could it be?" Lucy wondered, Erza smiled.

"You'll see," she said.

"CRIME SORCIERE!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Isn't that Jellal's guild?!" Gajeel demanded. Erza nodded.

"They've only recently become a legal guild," she explained, "but they were allowed to participate this year."

"Juvia!" Meredy called, the blue-haired girl turned to face her.

"Meredy!" Juvia exclaimed, and the two hugged. Meredy dragged Hope over.

"This is my friend Hope," she introduced, "Hope, this is Juvia."

"Nice to meet you," Hope said.

"The first round, Heaven is about to begin," Chapati announced, "each team, please select a representative."

"I'll go," Hope said, the others nodded in agreement.

"From Crime Sorciere… Hope!"

"Who's that?" Lucy wondered, staring at the masked girl on the screen. Meanwhile, Sting, who was watching the contest as a guild master was thinking the same thing.

"The contest is," Chapati announced, as a golden platform appeared above the stadium, with different ropes and platforms hanging from it, "whoever gets up there first wins."

"What?!"

He nodded, "However, there will be obstacles, fake ropes and platforms in your way. Also, if you get knocked down or touch the floor, you lose." Cobra smirked.

"This should be a piece of cake for Hope," he said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Ready… set…. GO!"

Hope wasted no time in jumping on a platform, dashing from one to another, _no use in showing them my power yet_.

"What is she doing?" Meredy wondered, Cobra smiled.

"She doesn't want to show them her power yet," he answered, listening to her thoughts."

_Nice thinking Hope_, Jellal thought, _we wouldn't want them to see your true power yet._

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Hope turned around just to see a gust of wind coming towards her, she groaned.

"Oh my," Chapati exclaimed, "Fairy Tail A's Wendy has directed her roar at Hope, what will happen?" When the air cleared, to their surprise, where Hope had been, a dome of light now stood.

"Heaven's Shield," she called, and the shield disappeared. Then she closed her eyes, _guess I'm behind now… I have no choice, _"HERALD OF THE ANGELS!" wings, armor, and a sword appeared as Hope flew to the top.

"That's…"

"... Rose's magic," Natsu finished, he squinted at the girl, "Who the heck is she?! What's she hiding under that mask?!" he demanded. Lucy cast a glance to the stands where Sting was frozen in place. _Oh Sting, _she thoughtworriedly, _how is he going to react to this? _

* * *

**How was it?**

**Likeeeeeeee?**

**What do you think?**

**I'll try to upload soon, but I'm really busy these next few weeks T_T**

**Remember to review and follow!**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. The Past

Hope heard a deep gasp as she activated her Angel Mode.

"It's her!"

"What?!"

Hope turned, confused. _Huh? Is something wrong? _

"Wh-what is this?!" Chapati stuttered, "It seems newcomer Hope has the same magic as former Fairy Tail mage Rose." Meanwhile, on the stands, a astonished Makarov stared at Hope.

"My granddaughter…" he whispered.

_What's happening? _Hope wondered, _Who is this Rose? _Hope just decided to ignore it for now and raced to the top.

"Not so fast!" a dark haired boy yelled, "HELLBRINGER!" and also grew a pair of wings, his dark. Hope's eyes widened, _He… uses the same magic as me? _She flew faster as the dark haired boy followed her. "DEVIL'S-"

"ANGEL'S-"

"BREATH!" They yelled, as their magic collided. When the smoke cleared, the two were still seen fighting and circling towards the top.

_Aish, _she thought, _this is getting nowhere.. _Hope closed her eyes, she knew it was time to finish it. The dark haired boy saw what she was going to do, but it was too late.

"HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!" she screamed, the sky parting above her, a beam of light shining down on the arena.

"What magic is this?" Erza wondered, staring at golden light filling the stadium. Laxus ran his fingers through the air, feeling it.

"This feels like…"

"... Fairy Law," Makarov finished.

"However, it seems the caster does not need to see their opponents as true enemies." Mavis remarked. When the light cleared, to everyone's shock, all the opponents lay on the ground except for Hope who stood on the platform, alone.

"My… what is this?!" Chapati exclaimed, "Crime Sorciere's Hope has completely wiped out the competition!" The spectators, though stunned at first, cheered wildly. In the Sabertooth and Fairy Tail stands however, the mages were watching the gold and white clad girl.

"She's just like…"

"... her."

* * *

"That was great Hope! Meredy exclaimed.

"Thanks," Hope said, smiling, "it was harder than I thought it would be though." Then she looked at something behind Meredy, it was Fairy Tail, coming towards them. A red haired girl who Hope recognized to be Erza, stepped up to her.

"Where did you learn that magic?!" she demanded, "Who are you?" Hope took a step back.

"Ummm… I," she stuttered. Meredy put an arm out, stopping Erza.

"Hope doesn't remember anything from her past," she explained. Hope nodded.

"Oh," Erza said, "I thought you were someone I used to know, please forgive my rudeness." Hope nodded in understanding.

"That's okay," she replied, then paused, "does this have something to do with that Rose I heard earlier?"

"What do you know about Rose?!" Natsu suddenly appeared, and held her by her neck, "How do you know about her?!" Hope froze, staring at his hand, her mind breaking down. Seeing this, Meredy immediately rushed over.

"STOP!" she cried, "She doesn't like it when people-" Suddenly, Natsu was pushed back as a blonde haired boy appeared. Hope sank to the ground, still in shock.

"You!" Natsu shouted, the boy turned to him with a bored expression.

"Cut it out Natsu," he said, and turned to Hope, "you could try to be less rude, you know."

"Fine," Natsu grumbled, and faced Hope. "Sorry." She slowly nodded.

"It's fine," she managed, "and no, I don't know anything about this Rose everyone's talking about."

"Oh," Sting said, trying not to sound disappointed, and went back to the stands. Hope stared worriedly after him, _Is something… wrong? Did I say something?_ As if she could read Hope's thoughts, a blonde girl gave her a smile.

"Don't worry," she assured, "Sting just… knew Rose really well, that's all." Hope nodded, relieved.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hope," Erza said, and the Fairy Tail mages left. Hope turned to the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"It seems that this Rose used to be a mage of Fairy Tail," he said.

'Used to?"

"Apparently she died sacrificing herself about half a year ago." Cobra answered, then listened for more. "Also, she had the same power as you."

"Like… that boy from earlier?" Hope wondered. Cobra nodded.

"Yes…. she was his twin sister."

"I remember now," Meredy said, "you _do _have the same magic as her." Hope backed away, feeling all the eyes on her, before bolting away.

* * *

"AAGH!" Hope yelled in frustration, holding her head in her hands. _Who am I? Why do I have the same magic as this Rose? Why did this have to happen to me?! _A tear slid down her cheek, _why can't I remember? _

"Hope?" she heard a voice say from the end of the alleyway. Hope turned around to see Issac, the boy from earlier.

"Oh… hi," she said. The boy sat down next to her, and the two sat in silence for the longest time.

"You know?" the boy said, "You really remind me of my sister." Hope turned to him.

"Is she… this Rose I keep hearing about?" he nodded, staring at the sky. "Tell me…" Hope asked, "what was she like?" Issac smiled a sad smile.

"My sister was a great person." he said, "she was very fun and playful, but would do anything to fight for the ones she loved."

"How did she… die?" Issac sighed.

"Before I joined the guild, Rose was already part of Fairy Tail, but I was the leader of a dark guild."

"What?!"

"Rose and I both bore a curse. She was cursed with a demon inside of her, and, everytime she used her magic, it would clash and burn away at her insides. I, however, hold an angel inside of me, which, unlike Rose's demon, does not harm me. It is also the key to unlocking the demon inside of her. The two of us were called gatekeepers, and she was Rose of the 7th demon, the most powerful and destructive one in existence."

"What happened?"

"After defeating my guild, Rose got captured by some dark mages who tried to extract the demon from her. The others got there, but it was almost completed. Rose finally broke free of the magic restraints, but couldn't get the extraction device off of her. The leader of the dark mages held a knife to Sting's throat, and, instead of letting him kill Sting, who she loved, and let them have the demon, Rose, with the last of her magic, unleashed one final attack that killed the leader and herself."

"That's so sad," Hope said, "is that why that boy, Sting, was acting so strange towards me? Because I have the same magic as her?" Issac nodded.

"Don't feel too bad about it though," he assured, and put his hand on her shoulder. Hope jumped as he touched her, and her nightmare came to mind, this time, clear as day.

"_Useless, worthless little brat!" a large man swung at her._

"_I'm sorry Daddy!" she cried, trying to cover herself, "I'm trying! Please, stop!" But the hammering continued. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears leaked out. _

"HOPE!" she woke up to see Issac staring worriedly at her. She shivered, remembering the vision. "Are you okay?" he asked. she nodded.

"I," she stammered, "it's nothing." Issac stared at her a bit longer before nodding.

"Okay," he said, "well, it's getting late. You should head back now." Hope nodded and the two walked back to their respective guilds. _What was that?_

* * *

**Sorry for yet another pretty boring chapter...**

**Also, sorry for not uploading for awhile, I'm sooooooo busy right now T_T**

**But after next next week**

**I'll be uploading more often! Yay! ^_^**

**What do you think so far?**

**Picking anything up? *winks* **

**Don't be too sure of anything though...**

**you never know XD**

**Remember to review and follow!**

**Thanks for readin~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	3. Unmasked

Hope watched in awe as Erza singlehandedly took down all of the Garou Knights. It was the second day of the Grand Magic Games and the sun beat down everyone's necks as they kept their eyes peeled to the action unfolding on the field. _She really is as strong as they say…_

"Interesting challenge, don't you think?" Cobra commented. Hope turned to him.

"Why do you say so?"

"The Garou Knights used to be the kingdom's secret mercenary guild, after losing to Fairy Tail, they've been downgraded to mere tournament opponents."

"Really?" Cobra nodded.

"And it seems they've lost to them once again."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hope noticed a girl with short white hair coming towards them.

"Who's that?" Hope wondered.

"Yukino Aguria," Cobra answered, "from Sabertooth."

"What's she doing here?"

"Who are you?!" the girl demanded, Hope jumped. _Is she talking to me? _Cobra shook his head, and indicated behind her, where Angel was standing.

"What do you want?" Angel asked, walking towards the young girl. Hope gasped, the two looked so alike.

"Sor… Sorano-sama?" the girl whispered, Angel's eyes widened.

"Yukino?" the young girl nodded and the two ran into each other's arms.

"Sister… I missed you," YUkino cried. _Sister? _

Cobra nodded. "Before Angel, or Sorano, was taken by the Zeref followers, Yukino was her little sister." Hope smiled at the sight of the two sisters reuniting. _I wonder, is there somewhere out there who care about me like that? _Hearing the young girl's thought, Cobra turned away, and tried to ignore it. He wished and hoped that his friend would find what she was looking for and regain her memory.

* * *

"That was a great match," Hope commented. Meredy nodded in agreement. It was definitely interesting to watch Lucy and Yukino, both celestial mages, go head to head. In the end though, it was Lucy that won. Even though everyone else were rooting for Yukino, because of Sorano, Hope was secretly cheering for Fairy Tail. There was something about their guild that attracted her.

"For the next match," Chapati announced, "we have decided to allow a slight rule change." The crowd murmured.

"What change could it be?"

"What does he mean by change?"

Cobra's eyes widened as he turned to look at Hope.

"Oh no…" he said. Hope looked at him confused, a feeling of anxiety building up inside her.

"What do you mean oh no?! Why are you looking at me like that?!" Cobra just shook his head and indicated for her to listen. After the noise died down, Chapati spoke again.

"As I said before, we have bended the rules a bit to allow the Master of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe to participate..."

"What?"

"Why?"

"This has never happened before."

"... against Crime Sorciere's…" Hope's eyes widened as she stared at Cobra.

"Oh no…"

"Hope!" The crowd went wild. Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tail stands, a worried Lucy looked to Sting. _Oh no… _she thought, _this is just like last time… _

Hope took the field across from Sting, who, for some reason, seemed indifferent. Even though Hope didn't really want to go against Sting in particular, the thought of a good fight gave her the chills.

"Let's do this!" she cried, Sting just stared in the distance.

"Whatever," he said.

"START!" Hope lept forward attacking Sting with attacks so fast he could barely keep up.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he bellowed, sending a mighty breath attack towards her. She merely closed her eyes and absorbed it. Sting facepalmed himself, that kind of attack was not going to work on this girl. As they exchanged blows, he tried to think of a solution.

"You're not that bad," she remarked, dodging yet another one of his blows, Sting could've sworn that, behind her mask, she was mocking him. _That's right! _he exclaimed, _I know what to do! _He smirked to himself. Hope saw the smirk and narrowed her eyes. _What is he planning? _

"He plans on doing _that_?" Cobra drew in a breath, "This is _not _going to be good." Meredy turned to him.

"What?" she demanded.

"He… he's going to take off her mask to catch her by surprise," he whispered. Meredy's eyes widened.

"No! He can't do that!"

"Why?" Hoteye asked, "I'm sure our Hope is just as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside."

"That's not it," Meredy said.

"Hope doesn't let _anyone_, and I mean _anyone_, see her face," Cobra said, "and I don't know what will happen if people see it. What if-" he shook his head, "Never mind."

"HEAVENLY RAINSTORM!" Hope yelled and streaks of light fell from the sky, causing explosions as they hit the field. _Now's my chance, _Sting thought, _she's not engaging in direct combat,_ and rushed towards her catching her by surprise.

"WHITE DRAGON'S PUNCH!" he screamed, punching the mask off her face. Hope froze as she felt her mask tear away from her face and the area around her eyes slowly felt the breeze. _What? _She dashed to the other side of the area, but it was too late. They had seen her.

"WHO IS SHE?!"

"WHY DOES SHE?!"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Sting just stared at her in disbelief.

"R-rose?" he whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update~**

**I've been really busy... finals are next week T-T**

**But I couldn't help myself XD**

**I really shouldn't have written this chapter at all... whoops**

**Sorry if it was kind of short**

**... and sorry about the cliffhanger ^_^**

**You know, me and my cliffhangers XD**

**What do you think? **

**Hope's face has been revealed O.o **

**Leave a review below telling me what you think**

**Make sure you follow so you will know when I release the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	4. Love at Last

Hope cowered, feeling everyone's stares and hearing their whispers. Across the field, she saw Sting gaping at her. As the noise grew louder and louder, she squeezed her eyes closed and sank to the ground, arms protectively wrapped around herself, without her mask, she felt naked.

"Wh-what is this?!" Chapati yelled over the roar of the crowd, "Not only does Hope has the same magic as Rose, but the same face as well." _What? _Hope jerked her head up. _I… look the same as she does? _She stared at her hands, _what is my life? _She looked to the side as she heard footsteps approach.

"Who do you think you are?!" Sting angrily demanded, standing over her. She backed away in fear. "What are trying to do?! Stop trying to pretend to be her! You're not her! She's gone, she's gone and it's my fault!" his voice cracked at the last sentence.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Hope stuttered, "I don't why, I don't know what's happening." A flash of black entered her vision as Issac appeared. Sting turned to him, looking for an explanation, Issac just shook his head.

"Hope," he said, "tell me, who are you? Why do you look the same as my sister?" Hope shook her head.

"I… don't know, I don't remember anything," she cradled her head. Issac sighed, and walked towards her. "Wh- what are doing?" Hope demanded, backing away, ready to bolt.

"If you really are my sister," Issac said, "my magic should have some effect on you. After all, I hold the key to her gate. This may help you remember." Hope froze, _get my memories back? _Issac placed his hands on the side of her head, a golden light emitting from his palms.

"OPEN!" he commanded, "7TH GATE!" When the light faded, Hope sank to her knees. Issac grabbed her by the shoulders, her eyes wide. "What happened?" he demanded, "What did you see?" Hope stared at him.

"I…" and she fled the stadium. From the stands, Fairy Tail stared after her.

* * *

After she had gone far enough from the stadium, Hope finally stopped. When she adjusted her bearings, she found herself by a stream. The sun shone down on the water, creating sparkly channel through the hillside.

"Ro- Hope?" she heard a man's voice behind her. She turned around to see Issac with a man with blond spiky hair. She sighed.

"Laxus, Issac," she said. Their eyes widened.

"You… remember?" she nodded, a smile spread across their faces. "We missed you sis," and the three siblings shared a hug.

"How… are you still alive?" Laxus whispered, Rose shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"That doesn't matter now," Issac said, "all that matters is that you're here now." Rose smiled, but her brothers sensed something beneath it.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked. Rose looked at him, surprised.

"Nothing," she said, "let's head back now."

* * *

Sting stepped out from a large rock after the three siblings had left. _There's no way…. she- she can't be Rose! _

"Sting," He jumped as Rose-Hope appeared next to him.

"Are you really… here?" Sting whispered, "Am I… dreaming?" She smiled.

"You're not, I'm really here," she answered. Sting's expression softened and he pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened, but she overcame it and hugged him back.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear, "don't ever leave me again."

* * *

**What do you think? ^^**

**Awwwww so Hope really does turn out to be Rose**

**Sorry if that happened really quickly**

**But I'm running out of "juice" for this fanfic**

**So this is the final chapter... for real **

**of the entire Holy Trilogy**

**However,**

**don't be sad yet,**

**I plan on writing a sequel story to this, with a different main character,**

**so make sure you follow this story (where I will post updates)**

**or,**

**follow me as an author. **

**So it finally comes to an end...**

**thanks for all your support!**

**This was so fun to write!**

**See you at my next story (maybe)**

**-Zingy ^^**


	5. A Snowflake in the Wind Preview

**A preview of my new story...**

"Mommy?" a young girl was heard crying. As the cold winter wind blew harder against her small figure, she pulled her coat tighter. "Mommy? Where are you? MOMMY?" Tears spilled out of her eyes, freezing before they could touch the ground. "MOMMMYYYY!"

***THUMP* **

The young girl turned towards the direction of the footsteps. "Mommy? Is that-" she stopped, as her eyes widened, for, it was not her mom the footsteps belonged to, but to a massive blue creature, with scales like diamonds. It was magnificent.

"What are you doing out here, little one?" the creature asked in a gentle female voice. The young girl sniffled.

"i can't find my mommy," she said. The creature closed its eyes.

"Your mother is dead," it told the young girl, "go on home before you die too."

"NO!" the young girl screamed, and the storm swirled faster around her, "Mommy is not dead! NO!" With a sweep of its wings, the creature cleared the storm away, revealing the dead figure of the child's mother. The young girl stared in shock. "No…" she whispered, dropping down next to her mom, "wake up Mommy! Wake up!"

"She's dead," the creature said, "now, go on home." The child shook her head.

"No, Mommy was my only home, I have no home now,." The creature stared at the young girl with eyes full pity. "Don't look at me like that," the child said.

"What?"

"Do not look like you pity me," and the young girl turned to face the creature, her eyes flashing. The creature gasped, her eyes were a startling icy blue.

"Child…" the creature said, "come with me. I will teach you magic."

* * *

"Bye Glacia," the young girl whispered as she set down the snow covered mountainside. Once again, the young girl was without a mother, nothing had changed. Behind her, she heard the sound of laughter. She hid behind a nearby rock. To her surprise, two boys and a short haired woman were running up the mountain, but, the strange thing was, they were half-naked. Her eyes widened in surprise. _What do they think they're doing?_

"Come on Gray!" the woman called to a dark haired boy in the back.

"Coming!" he shouted back. The young girl turned away, her eyes filled with sadness. The two boys were so lucky to have someone who cared about them like that woman. She knew that Glacia still loved her, but, she also knew that she might never see her again. From an early age, the girl learned that the world was not fair.

* * *

"How's it going Snowflake?" one of the men in the bar asked.

"I told you not to call me that," the said girl retorted, fully aware that the man was not really concerned for her well being. In a place like this, with ancient walls, leaky ceilings, dim lighting, and filled with the scent of alcohol, people were never as nice as they would like you to believe.

"Whatever," the man said, and returned to his drink.

"The usual miss?" the bartender asked, and the girl nodded as the man went to get her drink.

"I been hearin' stories 'bout you," the man from earlier remarked. The girl looked over at him.

"Really?" He nodded.

"White hair, blue eyes, and heart as cold as ice, it's you alright," he said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap," she said, "what are they saying about me."

"Sayin' you be some kind of superhuman snow goddess. They call you Khione of the North Wind or somein' like that."

"Khione of the North Wind," the girl said, rolling the words over her tongue, "I like it."

* * *

**If you're interested in the story, go to my author page or search it find it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Zingy ^^**


	6. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT!

Though some of you who are reading this may already be following it, I realized that I haven't announced that I have written a sequel to the Holy Trilogy on here yet. Though after writing the Holy Trilogy I wrote A Snowflake in the Wind (which did have a bit of Rose in it), I couldn't help but want to write more of Rose, so thus... When the Snow Thaws. Now, since this is a combination of A Snowflake in the Wind and the Holy Trilogy (both of the girls, Khione and Rose are main characters), the plot is after the events of A Snowflake in the Wind (which is after The Holy Trilogy), so I recommend that you read A Snowflake in the Wind too (it's not that long). Also, it has quite a bit of Ring (Rose+Sting) in it *wink* *wink* Hope you check it out!


End file.
